you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Akagi Rubi
Akagi Rubi (赤城ルビィ) is a main Cure. She summons Ruby gemstones in Celestial Gems Pretty Cure. She is Cure Ruby (キュアルビィ). She’s the Pretty Cure of rubies and love. Full profile # Name: Akagi Rubi. # Alter ego: Cure Ruby, Glitter Ruby (English dub). # Power: Ruby, love. # Age: 14. # Gender: Female. # Hair colour: Dark red (Rubi), Red (Ruby). # Eye colour: Dark red (Rubi), Red (Ruby). # Seiyuu: Yui Ogura (小倉唯). # Voice actress: Samantha Kelly. Appearance Rubi Rubi is a tall pale girl with dark red eyes and matching hair. Her hair is styled in twintails with red ribbons. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching shoes and white socks, along with a ruby red ribbon. Cure Ruby As Cure Ruby, her eyes are now red and her hair becomes red, grows longer and becomes tied in the same twintails as her usual form. She wears a red dress with matching boots and gloves. Her Cure Gem Pact is inserted in her pounch on her right hip. She also wears large bubble-shaped sleeves and ribbons on her hips. Personality Rubi, despite her name, summons Ruby gemstones. The Cures are certain why, but it is theorised that she summons rubies because of the increasing number of gems she feels every second. Her father is white-hot, especially his eyes. She summons her rubies just to look at, I want to pity her, but... Relationships # Ruby-Rubi’s mascot who can summon her transformation items. # Korun-her friend. # Hida Ran-the red Cures of the teams. Cure Ruby The power of rubies! Cure Ruby! Cure Ruby (キュアルビィ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rubi. She is based on the Ruby Gemstone. Transformation The sequence begins with Rubi’s Cure Gem Pact opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a red translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure! Change the world!”. Her Starry Gem appears and she then shouts “Ruby!” as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink pen-themed stylus appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying “wonder” when pressing the first one and “story” after pressing the second one. Beams of dark red and white-coloured light respectively shine from the bowl-like part of the pact after she presses them. She then shouts “Out to the world!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into some Ruby gemstones. Rubi then uses the stylus to draw a circle around her to create her dress. Then, she spins around and draws a swirl, which causes her gloves to form. Then, she forms another spiral, forming her boots. After that, she lassoes her pen over her head, making her ribbons appear. The ribbons appear on both of her hips as her hair and eyes brighten to red while her hair grows longer. Then, hopping up, she forms her Cure Gem, which forms her ribbons and after that, her Pact appears in its pounch. Then, Cure Ruby is shown landing in a glass ball as she introduces herself before moving both her hands down to strike her final pose. Attacks * Ruby Shoot-Using her Ruby Saber and her Starry Gem, she can use Ruby Shoot, her main attack. Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Celestial Gem Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Females Category:Cures Category:FairyballetprincCures Category:Celestial Gem Pretty Cure